<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Area Seven by Incubi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039665">Area Seven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubi/pseuds/Incubi'>Incubi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Area Seven, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Canon LGBTQ Character, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Russia China North and South Korea and Japan VS USA Who Has Swallowed Every Other Country, Torture, World War III, scientific experimentation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubi/pseuds/Incubi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is in turmoil, massive countries fighting against one another for the few resources left. Though these countries have underlying secrets of practicing human genetic modification with animals of the planet. Some are born with animal parts and make it clearly known to the soldiers on base, being heavily discriminated. Others are lucky to have no real sign of the animal genetics and fit right in. A young girl joins the military in hopes to make a difference upon the war, showing the true nature of the countries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin/Magnus, Liam Smith/Lowe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Area Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The area was mostly quiet, leaving a faint sound of gunshots in the distance. The sun was slowly sinking, casting a shadow over the rooftops of the bombed town.<br/>
"Sitting up here....you can almost block out the sounds of the gun fire." A short girl with a seemingly new military uniform sat in the sunlight on the rooftop of a destroyed building, smiling happily, "The sun looks really beautiful from up here....you can almost forget about the war. You know what I mean?" She closed her eyes looking happy about being here as she took in a deep breath, before turning around to look back at the man who was sitting back in the shadows. Only noticeable from the dim cherry glow of his cigarette. Watching as he took a deep breath in before exhaling a mass of smoke.</p><p>        "Listen, you can bask in the sunlight all you want, I don't care what you do. But once that sun goes down you, me and whoever else, isn't down there watching as their squad members die, going out to the front lines, risking their asses." He said pausing as he smiled in the shadow thinking for a brief moment, "Now, I'm okay going down and fighting to the death....this isn't my first, but I would like to finish my smoke before I waste my time talking to a rookie, who's likely to get their pretty face blown off." Clearly angry he was up here with her instead of being alone. The girl paused, unsure why this man was angry with her trying to get his mind off the upcoming bloodshed, bound to go on all around them, "I'm sorry....I was just trying to distract your mind from the killing...." She paused as she stared off into the distance, then gave a gentle smile, "My name is Amaya. Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before... What is it you do?" She asked, wondering if all he did was stick back and scold rookies.</p><p>        The man gave a hard sigh, putting his smoke out on the ground. He slowly got up walking into the light, revealing his messy jet black hair, a deep scar running straight down his right, light blue eye, the other being a dark crimson red. He had dark bags from the lack of sleep, unlike the girl however he had on a pair of black combat boots, thicker black pants, and a blood stained grey long sleeve jacket, "Listen, I don't care to learn your name. Live through the night then come talk to me." He spoke sharply, reaching into the shadow, pulling on a ripped up black overcoat, with a red seven crudely stitched on the upper right arm, "You asked what it was I did here, right?" Taking a pause to look over to her with a smirk, "I kill people. I'm a member of Area Seven, not some lazy slacker.<br/>
"What is Area Seven?" She asked, looking confused, unsure of what he was talking about.<br/>
"We make sure no one's left alive to talk about what we do." He said curtly, frowning as he looked to the walkway. A tall military commander with a buzz cut head, and a nice clean new uniform came over. The commander looked to Amaya calmly, "I need you to come with me. I'll get you a gun." He frowned as he looked to the man who seemed displeased to see the commander, "It's been a while Sibbi. How's that new eyes treating you?" The commander gave off a cocky grin, watching Sibbi's response.<br/>
"Fuck off..." He snapped back, turning away from his gaze, waiting for them both to leave.<br/>
"Come on, Amaya. Let's get you suited up. Besides, you don't want to be around him for too long. People tend to die when he’s near." The commander spoke coldly, but with a smirk as he began to take her away. He took a pause, turning slightly back to Sibbi, "Oh and Sibbi? Make sure you come back with your squad members alive this time. Area Seven is starting to make a name for itself. " He turned back, leaving with Amaya, vanishing from sight.</p><p>      "Fucking dick...." Sibbi said under his breath as he began walking away, to a large stone building with a worn out seven on it. He pushed open the doors, watching as papers slid out, stopping at his feet. He moved inside coming to the common room with six people sitting around. Chatting about, unknowing of his current presence in the doorway. Each one of them has something to do. Magnus, a tall seven foot man, weighing at four-hundred and forty pounds, being the biggest one there by far. He laid on the ground in his camouflage pants, back exposed, showing off the collection of scars, from fights he had beforehand. His eyes were bark brown, no hair in sight besides the heavy beard on his face. Next to him was Jin, a woman of average height, although she looked enough of a man to fool anyone who didn't hear her talk. She sat on the lower region of Magnus' back. Resting her head on her hands. She was in her full uniform like normal, her short neon blue hair a mess from her bad habit of cleaning the area.</p><p>        The next three were identical triplets, Seth, Rinn and Black. They always worked together even when the mission didn't call for it. Seth and Black enjoy messing with Magnus and Jin while Rinn was the quietest of the three, yet quick to anger, but always stuck in a book. They all wore blue jeans and a grey tank top, the only feature to tell them apart was how they style their hair. Seth kept his in his face, Black swooped his to the left, and Rinn slicked his back. The last of the six was Bry, he was the smallest of them, wearing the same outfit everyday, having rips and tears all over it from over washing. He had medium length blonde hair, tangled and thrown about in all directions. Sibbi watched a few more moments before starting to chuckle to himself. Causing them to turn their attention to him.</p><p>"Sibbi....you...you're here early, what....what's going on?" Bry asked fidgeting with a hole in his pants.<br/>
"Change of plans, everyone here is needed to stay to prepare for your next mission. I'm going out alone." He said coldly as he stood still watching them all.<br/>
Rinn shot up to contest him, "You can't do that! I've been sitting here all day around these wastes of space! I need to go out!" He yelled moving more towards Sibbi.<br/>
Sibbi gave Rinn a warning glare, "If you're unable to listen and wait for your next mission, then you and me can spar right now."<br/>
Rinn took him on fully prepared, "Fine! I'll take you on!”<br/>
"Me too!" Yelled Seth standing up with a smirk.<br/>
"Hell I'm joining in too!" Black added on with a challenging smile.<br/>
Sibbi looked to Magnus and Jin with a raised eyebrow, the rest of his face still cold, "Magnus and Jin, are you joining too?"<br/>
Magnus rubbed his head with a soft sigh and turned over after Jin stood up, then pulled her back down, "We're going to sit this one out Sibbi." He tilted his head to Bry, "What about you Bry?"<br/>
Bry thought about it and eyed them, "I....I guess I'll join in.....If you....don't mind." Eyes now on Sibbi as to ask for permission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you at least enjoyed this rough draft. I'll be reposting a brand new revised story, following the lives of these characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>